One Two Three (Steps to Love)
by lovelysakura99
Summary: When Taichi had presented her to him, all coherent thoughts had went out her head. Indeed, she developed a crush on her best friend's friend. / Sorato AU with some TaiMi


How I started to write a TaiMi and finished by write a Sorato? Well, it's just this moment that I realized I am way more a Sora then a Mimi. But I'm still not good at handling Yamato.

Insert normal disclaimer here.

Title comes from "One Two Three" by E-girls because I was looking for a cute love song that I didn't use as a title yet. (Basically, there's no real reason)

Enjoy!

* * *

One Two Three (Steps to Love)

Sora couldn't help but be jealous. Not that she wanted to be like Mimi but it seemed unfair that a little after two times meeting her, everyone was now her friend. It was crazy on how she could chat along with Taichi, annoy Koushiro and make smile Yamato in less than an hour.

Not that Sora was bothered about it. No, just a bit envious on how easily she could become friend with everyone.

Ok, maybe she was a bit bothered on how easily she had become friend with Yamato, who was always such a lone wolf. In fact, she kept wondering how Taichi, her knucklehead childhood friend, had become such good friend with the cool Ishida Yamato.

It had been close to a year since they had met. The first time had been at Yamato's band's concert.

When Taichi had spoke about Yamato, she hardly believed him. All Taichi's friends, minus Koushirou with whom they also had grew up with, were all soccer jocks. But by some miracle (and a fight, apparently) him and Yamato had became the best of friends.

And that concert night, when Taichi had presented her, all coherent thoughts had went out her head. Indeed, she developed a crush on her best friend's friend.

But that didn't stop there. They were doomed to see each other a lot, even more now that Taichi and Yamato were roommates. So of course the crush developed into an intense one. She wasn't blushing and gushing at him anymore, they had developed a true friendship. So much, she was now scared of breaking it. It had been so long letting Yamato break down his walls with her.

Yet, there was Mimi, already making him laugh. _Laugh_.

To be truthful, Mimi was the pretty and sociable type. They had met in one of their classes. Even if Mimi was in culinary studies and Sora in design, they found themselves in a business class, laughing together. They quickly became friends and that how Sora made her meet Taichi and the others.

Maybe she shouldn't have.

She shook her head no, trying to refocus on her drink.

There they was, in Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou and Jou's apartment, all just having a laugh. Jou and Koushirou were actually missing today. Jou was spending time with his girlfriend everyone had yet to meet. Koushirou had a supper with his parents, being the good son he was. Even Takeru, Yamato's little brother and Hikari, Taichi's little sister, weren't there, which were rare when they planned their activities. They just had formed this group when hanging out.

Sora stood at the counter, unsure if she wanted to sit next to Yamato who was across Mimi, or to sit next to Mimi. Therefore, she stood there, looking at the scene as if not part of it.

Maybe she should go home early, she started to think. After all she was had been out of it since the morning, and she still hadn't done her assignment for her art class...

"Sora?"

She jumped. Yamato was suddenly not on the couch anymore and was next to her. She liked to believe the expression on his face was due to worry.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled, trying to seem cheerful. "I was just lost in thought," she replied.

"About?"

"Like... that I didn't do my assignment for my class," she half-lied. "You know, boring stuff."

"Really, Sora-san?" almost scoffed Mimi from the couch. "We are all having fun and you are thinking about school?"

Sora refrained from pouting. "There's nothing wrong with this!" she replied.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You should be grabbing a drink and enjoying life," Mimi stood up and looked around. "Taichi-san, there's no more drinks."

"Ah," was Taichi sheepish reply, "Yamato go buy some."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"Because you own me one."

Yamato didn't reply. Sora wondered what Taichi could've done to make Yamato own him one.

"And Sora-san can go with Yamato-san. So she doesn't suddenly go home because she thinks of homework."

Sora tried to retort but closed her mouth. She was always surprised on how easily Mimi could read her, even if they didn't know each other for that long.

It didn't stop her to feel overly nervous about going to the convenience store with Yamato.

"It's only a ten minutes walk," she tried to reason herself. She turned to Yamato and gave a small smile which he easily returned, making her heart leap.

Without much more, they both went toward the door. Sora had been so concentrate to not blush at Yamato, she had almost missed Mimi's wink. So it was all her plan... Now that explained the small group and all the remarks the brunette had made.

Sora started to feel guilty of her pity jealousy. Her friend was trying to hook her up with her crush and all she had in mind was negative stuff. She should be thankful, really.

They exited the building in silence. Sora started to panic a little wondering what to say. As she glanced at him, she somewhat calmed down. Yamato was never someone of long discussion. They stayed in silence, Sora then entering in dreamland, wondering if one day this walk could be hand in hand.

She glanced at him and realized he was doing the same. Sora felt herself blush but smiled nonetheless. She wanted to believe she had a chance. If Mimi, and even Taichi, were willing to play matchmaker, maybe she had a chance. Maybe it was worth risking their friendship for something beyond.

"What?" he asked, amusement clear in his eyes. He seemed so peaceful, so content, Sora felt like her whole heart was being put upside down.

"Nothing," she replied, still smiling brightly. "It's just... a lovely night."

Yamato seemed to pause. "It is," he murmured softly.

Sora looked down, pressing her lips together. She felt like all her face was on fire.

"The weather is good too."

She looked up at her crush. She wasn't sure if it was the street lighting or her imagination, but she could see a blush creeping on his cheeks. She laughed. "Among other things," she replied, amused.

They arrived to the convenience store. Taking their time to choose _their_ favourite, after all they were been the ones buying it. They started to joke around and even to _tease_.

 _"I can't believe you like IPA."_

 _"Says the guy who only drink fruity drinks. I think we are way pass those gender standards."_

By the time they were done, they had been laughing of all and nothing.

She loved those moments the most. The one where they were laughing and joking around. When Yamato's walls were down and he was opening to her. When her insecurities were out of the way and she could just enjoy his company. In those moments, she wanted to reach, just a little bit more closer.

Their hands brushed and for the nth time tonight, Sora felt herself blush.

Unsure what to do, she said: "We should go back in..." she pointed Yamato's apartment building that was now few meters away from them. "It's already been awhile since we went..." She pressed her lips together, scared that if she said anything else, her feelings would spill.

Yamato looked at her, his expression undescribable. For the first time tonight, she wished Yamato would say what he was thinking.

They got in nonetheless. Yamato was just in front of her when they entered the apartment.

He stopped abruptly, making Sora run into him. "What...?" she said. Seeing that Yamato wasn't replying, Sora followed where he was looking.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

"What the fuck?" she surprised herself with the language.

Mimi and Taichi were in a quite compromising position. With Mimi on her back on the living room's low table, Taichi overing her, one hand under her shirt on her breast and the second... Sora didn't even want to _think_ where Taichi's right hand was.

Mimi quickly pushed Taichi away, in a rushed manner, looking like a deer being caught by a car's headlights. Taichi seemed in between guilty and genuinely annoyed by the interruption.

Before any of them say anything, Sora exploded: "What were you thinking? The place? The moment? You guys-"

"Sora," interrupted Yamato. She shut her mouth, still looking at her friends in reprimand. Yamato turned his attention to Taichi, "We will go take a walk. Hopefully by the time we come back, you two will be only talking or in Taichi's room."

Sora wanted to say her indignation on that last part but Yamato pulled her out of the apartment by the wrist. It's only once in the elevator that he let go.

She was still fuming. What they had been thinking? They barely knew each other yet to be at that stage? They both seemed frivolous but Sora knew better. Yet... Yet!

How? When? Mimi had never told her she had an attraction to Taichi and vice-versa. Why suddenly they were having sex in the living room when they knew Yamato and Sora would be back in any moment? Where they even being careful? Why were they so impulsive and stupid?

Why she couldn't be like that? Why every time she had a chance to maybe get closer of Yamato, she was running away _while those two idiots were having sex in the living room?_

"Sora."

She snapped her attention back to Yamato. When did she even got outside, she wondered. She sighed, a scowl still visible on her face. She sat down on the bench. Yamato sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," she finished by say, "but I can't believe how they..." she dropped her tone, sighing again.

"Are you jealous?" he finished by ask after a moment.

Sora wanted to deny. Badly. But she nodded. "I think so."

Another silence passed. "You... about Taichi..."

She shot him an horrified look, understanding what he meant. "No! Oh god no," she started to laughed. "No, I'm not in love with Taichi, if that's what you're wondering." She paused, thinking she should just be honest with her feelings for once. "I'm simply jealous about how easily it came to them."

"Easily?"

She nodded. "It's their second time meeting and they are already at that stage. Me, I take forever to think and analyze the best option... I don't want to hurt anyone, myself included so I take time. And they just... don't think."

He chuckled, making her heart jump. "I understand that..." He looked at her, smiling. "I'm the same on that point."

She laughed softly, looking up at the stars. She then sighed. "What are we going to do then?" she said, thinking of those idiots they had left.

The only respond that came were lips on hers. She blinked, surprised. She didn't have the time to reply that Yamato whispered against her lips: "We are going to stop thinking."

And as Yamato kissed her again, she realized she was all for that plan.

They got back to the apartment after a long making out session. "On a bench! Where anyone can see!" Sora scowled herself but she couldn't really stay mad when Yamato and her were hand in hand.

Really, what she had been worrying over the last few months?

Once in the apartment, their friends did remark their closeness, but were more concerned by the scowl on Sora's face.

"Sora-san, we are sorry we didn't think of... anything." Mimi said before Sora could say something. "But the good news is, we officially decided to date!"

Sora cracked a smile. "It's good then. But you should remember the time and place. Especially you, Taichi. You are sharing an apartment meaning the common place should not be used on so intimate moments."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom."

She smacked his head. "I don't remember giving birth to such an idiot."

"And I don't want to be the father of this idiot anyway."

Shock was an understatement. Sora froze, mouth gaping at Yamato who simply smiled at her. He took her hand and gently pulled her toward his room.

"You know, what Sora just said applies to you too, Yamato," said Taichi while Mimi was holding back a squeal.

Sora wanted to retort to this comment. She really wanted. But she soon discovered that Yamato was really good at making her not think.

The End.

* * *

Things Sora doesn't know, it wasn't the first time for Taichi and Mimi. (winkwink) I was really planning to write the TaiMi part of this story but Sora just highjacked my thoughts. With tri. I have so many headcanons that I don't know where to start. I have another fic plot in my head for TaiMi but that is if Sora stays quiet. She doesn't need to make me like more Yamoto. Please no.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
